Danke Sand
is an Rank D, Earth-attribute Local Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Danke Sand evolves into No Sandkyu when fused with Dune Sand. Biology Danke Sand resembles a giant sand dune with a cloud hanging behind his head and beady eyes with yellow sclera. Danke Sand also has tiny blush spots around the corners of his wide mouth. He is extremely polite, never forgetting to say thanks under any circumstance. Unlike his evolution, he isn't very picky and will eat almost anything that crosses his path if he's hungry. In the manga, it's shown that sometimes his stomach can overtake his heart, and any person/Yo-kai that he strikes up a conversation with can suddenly become his next meal at the drop of a hat. His trading quote suggests that he is aware of his tendencies, and will try to prevent himself from eating those he is close to (in this case, the player character). Danke Sand has the ability to manipulate the ground around him (specifically sand) which he can use to make barriers to trap potential meals. His inspirit makes people extremely grateful for everything, making them hard to get mad at. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 (Japan) #Obtain either a Danke Sand or No Sandkyu Yo-kai Watch: Tomodachi Ukiukipedia card. #Scan the QR Code on said cards in Piggleston Bank to obtain a Local Coin - Chugoku. #Use the coin in the Crank-a-kai to free Danke Sand. (United States) # Obtain password for Traveler's Coin - Mountain. # Use the coin in the Crank-a-kai to free Danke Sand. Yo-kai Watch 3 Danke Sand can be found in the Harrisville Station He an also be found in the Temple Park. Relationships Jibanyan In Vol. 11 of the Yo-kai Watch manga, Danke Sand accidentally traps Jibanyan in his mouth while he was taking a jog on the beach. Danke Sand soon tries to eat Jibanyan, but knowing Danke Sand was weak to water due to his encounter with Sandmeh allowed him to defeat Danke Sand by spitting out a large amount of seawater onto him. This causes Danke Sand to crumble, and Jibanyan ends up at the bottom of the remains with a mouth and stomach full of sand. Game data Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Moveset |50||Single enemy}} |20|Earth|Single enemy}} |||Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai is so grateful to everyone that it is not targeted.}} |120|Earth|All enemies|Attacks all enemies with energy from under the earth.}} ||||Takes less damage from Earth attacks.}} Etymology Name Origin *Sankyū-nyūdō is a wordplay. While the kanji read as "sand dune monk", the pronunciation of this Yo-kai's name can also make it to be read as . *Danke Sand is a wordplay on one of the German phrases for "thank you very much", specifically "Danke sehr", as "sehr" sounds somewhat close to the English word "sand". *"Avallée" is a portmanteau of "avaler" (swallow) and "vallée" (valley). *"Dankedün" is a portmanteau of "danke" (thanks) and "Düne" (dune). Trivia * According to the Manga, Danke Sand has a diet of fish, crabs, snakes, frogs birds, insects and pretty much whatever falls in his mouth since he's not much of a picky eater. He tried to eat Jibanyan once. In other languages * Italian: Gratidun * Spanish: Aranecido * French : Avallée * German: Dankedün de:Dankedün Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Local Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Male Characters